


Nooner

by Ducks



Series: Nooner-Verse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducks/pseuds/Ducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porny classic, wherein the denizens of the Hyperion have some fun in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nooner

**Author's Note:**

> An AU universe where Buffy, Angel, Faith and Spike are all in relationships with one another and all together. It's just porn, there's not really a plot to it. Originally posted April 4, 2001.

As the Slayer would say, there is no bad here. I mean, yeah, I'm not actually *part* of the fun they're having right this particular second, but... I gotta admit, watching them go at it is its own special sort of ya-ya.

So I'm a kinky bastard. Sue me.

See, there is an upside to being an evil demon bound by blood to the freakin' Vampire Slayer and the only sorry-arsed bloody souled vampire walking the face of the planet, and it is this:

Mind. Blowing. Shagging.

Now, I've done a good spot of rutting in my day, and truth be told, I've watched a fair amount, too. But there something just... extra erotic about the two a them. For one thing, there's size. Angel's huge -- 6'2", 225 pounds of farm-bred lummox, every inch of him perfect, marble-smooth muscle, and built for hunting... speed, strength, effin' bloody agility... and since he doesn't really hunt anymore, the only place he gets to use those skills is during the shagging. And boy... does he use them.

Makes me a happy damn Spike, that's for sure.

Anyway, so the wanker's enormous. But the Slayer's tiny -- an itsy bit of a thing looks like you could break her in half if you so much as looked at her too hard. And every inch of *her* is warm and soft and curvy, just the way a woman should be. Add to that the fact that she ain't even *close* to as delicate as she looks (in fact, she's pretty damn near ripped my arms off a couple of times while we were banging), plus her 'young human in her prime' enthusiasm, the fact that her pussy and arse are tighter than a bloody Highland drum, and the fact that she's a *screamer*...

Well, let's just say that the two of them are each a fucking walking orgasm in their own right, and just watchin' 'em scrog is enough to make me come in my Levi's.

I didn't really *mean* to walk in on them. (Stop looking at me like that! I didn't!) Just... I was hungry, so... you go to the damn kitchen when you're peckish, right? Do you throw your bitch up against the wall by the fridge and start banging away at her from behind like some kinda animal in the room where you bloody well *EAT*?

Well... if you're Angelus, you do.

They don't even know I'm here, that's how randy this damn rut is. Which is just fine by me. I take a seat at the counter just out of sight range with my Guinney, and settle in for the show. My Sire and his Mate are so much more interesting than Skinemax. I can move around to get just the right angle...

Buffy's squashed up flat, face-first against the wall, her arms pinned straight over her head by his big, caveman hands, and he's holdin' her up off the floor, grunting like a beast, going to town railing the Hell out of her from beneath. And... this is the best part... they're talkin' dirty.

Fuckin' gah.

"Do you like it?" he growls, his voice shuddering from the damn admirable ferocity of his thrusts. "Huh? Is my cock good?"

"Oh! Godyeah! Fuck me! Harder!" Buffy wails.

And damn, does he obey. Squats down a little bit lower, using those goddamn monster haunches, and starts slammin' up into her so friggin' hard and fast, I can't even get a good look at the genital details.

Hold on, I gotta adjust myself, here.

Okay. That's better.

"You're so tight, baby..." Angel grunts, screwing his hips around in a slow circle as he eases up his pace, "So... hot..."

Buffy just moans in response, closing her eyes and throwing her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Angel... GodAngelyes!" she yelps, turning her face a little and exposing her throat.

That's his cue. He steps up the slamming again, making her whole body jerk with the force of it. His game face slides on, and...

Christ, did I already say I was gonna come in my drawers?

"Do you want it, Slayer?" he snarls, laving at her bared jugular, "You want me to take you? Bite you? Drink you dry?"

"OHGODYES!" she cries.

I'm already undoing my fly and taking a good hold of Little Willy, because he's all kinds of jumpin' over this little scene..

Angel plants little kisses all around Buffy's vein, and I can see her whole body arch back against him, forcing him still deeper inside her.

"Beg me," he commands.

I stroke myself smooth and hard. I swear to Christ, if she begs...

"PLEASE!" the Slayer whimpers, "Please, Angel, drink me! PLEASE!"

Oh, FUCK YEAH!

Angel makes this sort of snarl that a demon just can't help when it's gonna feed on hot, living blood... and with him, the sound is twice as sexy, because this is the only living blood he ever gets... plus, it's *Slayerblood*, and... *her* Slayerblood, so he's pretty goddamn excited about it. He moves almost in slow motion, opening his jaws, scraping the edges of his fangs along the spot where his mark is... and truth be told, even with her Slayer healing abilities, never really gets to heal all the way.

She's practically crying, by now. "Please! Hurry! Please!"

He chuckles... a low, evil sound that makes me want to run over there and ram myself right up that fucking juicy ass of his. Or... maybe run, since that sound also calls to mind some fairly painful times from our bygone days.

Then he does it. I tighten up my grip on my wank, because this is my favorite bit. Best part of fucking the Slayer, if you ask me, because it's so against the laws of nature, it should be a sin. That is... assuming that it's not.

My Sire slowly sinks his teeth into her throat... so slow, I can actually watch every damn needle point disappear into her flesh. Buffy goes board-rigid in his arms as he finally clamps down all the way, and a little of that damn magickal elixir leaks out from between his lips and dribbles down her back. She starts making this... noise... like a friggin' air raid siren... starts out low, then grows and expands until it's downright ear splitting as she comes.

"AAAaaaaagggeLLLLLL!!!!" she screams.

Oh... fuck me.

He feeds from her, his eyes screwed shut and his face just contorted in total ecstasy. Buffy starts to shudder and jerk in his embrace, and he hammers into her hard enough to make the pots hanging from the ceiling rattle. Pulls away from her neck and lets out a fucking lion's roar as he slams into her once... twice... and again, then goes still himself, clutching her tight as he starts quaking all over, shooting his load inside her.

Damn it. I'm thisbloody close, and it's already over.

Angel gently sets her down on her feet, and Buffy turns around, smiling all big and satisfied up at him, even as her damn blood's running down her chest. He kisses her softly and bends down to lick it away, and she reaches her arms around his neck with a contented sigh.

And sees me over his shoulder.

Shit. Busted. And me with my damn pants hanging around my ankles, dick in my hand...

"We have an audience," she informs him.

Angel spins around and sees me sitting there, yanking my pud. His eyes travel up and down my body, and... he smiles. Well... leers, actually. Then he turns to glance at the Slayer again.

She grins hungrily. "You game for a Spike sandwich?"

I'm already up, on my feet, and buck naked by the time he looks at me and rumbles,

"I could use a snack."

YEEHAH! Perk #2 in the shagging Angel and Buffy department -- shagging Angel and Buffy.

They both sort of prowl over to where I'm standing... pretty damn well shakin' with lust, if you want to know the truth. Angel starts things off, standing in front of me, brushing his hand down my chest, down to my belly and up again, all the while freezin' me bloody solid with those fucking hypnotic damn Hershey bar eyes. He presses his body against me, his sticky, already re-stiffening rod rubbing right up against mine as takes my face in his hands and kisses me, slow and deep.

But Buffy's not a girl to let herself be left out... she smoothes her body up alongside us, crushing her breasts against our sides, rubbing one hand up and down our backs, moaning softly. She spreads her legs, putting one on either side of mine, and takes to rubbing her sopping pussy up and down my thigh. I groan at that... all this effin' stimulation is enough to make me com-bloody-bust! I turn and start kissing her, thrusting my tongue right down her throat, rubbing her ass as she humps my leg, and my Sire watches, still stroking our cocks together, with one of his big hands on my hip, and the other on the other cheek of Buffy's rump.

We all sink down to the floor, and I monge on the Slayer for real, licking at her mouth, her jaw, and the wound Angel just opened in her throat, even as I plunge my fingers into her dripping hot hooch, tickling her clit until she's whimpering pretty bloody erotically, thank you very much, and riding my hand like a damn cowboy. Angel stretches out behind me and pulls me against him, licking at the back of my neck as he reaches down and starts stroking my fairly raging hard-on, cupping and caressing my balls, and murmuring encouragements in my ear. He rubs his monster rod between my arse cheeks, and presses himself tight against my back, jerking me like a madman all the while.

Good fucking God. It's a damn good thing I've got a hundred years and change of practice at this, otherwise I'd be spilling all over Buffy's pretty tummy right about now.

I finger her gently, teasing her nub with my thumb, and she thrusts right up into it, already riding a new wave of orgasm. She turns her head and plunges her tongue right in my mouth, sucking mine into hers until our faces are doing their own effin' dirty goddamn dance. Angelus groans something fierce into my ear, but I can only make out one thing:

"Fuck her, Will."

Who the Hell am I to argue with that kind of logic? I roll the Slayer onto her side, my hand still buried deep in her curls. She automatically bends forward, throwing a leg up over my hip to expose her hot, juicy folds. My Sire takes my cock in his hand, and strokes as he urges me forward toward her entrance. He teases my head and her hole with his fingertips as he guides me just that first bit into her, then runs his hand around the place where we're now almost connected, scooping up some of her plentiful juices. Then he pulls his hand away, lubing up his own member, then my arsehole, and now we all stink like Slayermusk.

Which ain't a bad thing, believe me.

He slides one slick finger straight into my ass, and I yelp, thrusting involuntarily so that I'm suddenly sheathed deep inside the Slayer. Good Holy Mother of CHRIST, she feels good! Hot and dripping wet and so damn *tight*, clamping down around my cock. Angel slides his finger in and out of my channel, stroking my prostate just friggin' so, and I follow his rhythm, sliding in and out of Buffy, increasing the pace of my fingers on her clit.

She starts crying out, and I thrust deeper and harder as she comes again, milking me damn near to madness with those goddamn Slayer muscles as she does. My Sire lets out a string of dirty words that would make me blush, if I had circulation, and in one of Buffy's thundering heartbeats, his finger is gone from my hole, and his fat rod is quickly in its place. He takes a stranglehold of my hip and slides into me with a guttural moan, which I happily return as he fills me to bursting, and the Slayer comes mewling down from her orgasm in front of me.

Fuck, this is good. Me fucking her... him fucking me... I can't think of one bloody goddamn way this shag could get any better.

"Damn! You guys couldn't friggin' wait for me for a lunchtime bang?" comes a low, but fully feminine voice from somewhere nearby, "I gotta start getting home earlier."

I take back that last statement. This fuck's about to get a *whole* goddamn lot better. Faith's home.

I hear the second Slayer's clothes hit the floor, and in a second, she's lying in front of us, sucking Buffy's face off and playing with her tits like she hasn't missed a moment of the action.

She's a real go-getter, our Faith.

Okay... point of fact in William the Bloody's Big Book of Wisdom: so long as they're not in possession of pointy sticks, two Slayers are *always* better than one.

Angel and I both stop to watch. Don't matter that he's root-deep in my ass, or that I'm sealed tight in Buffy's pussy, or that we've both seen this particular scene a million times. There's an irresistible biological imperative that all males must immediately bring a screaming halt to whatever the Hell they're doing to gape at two birds going at it. I'm damn well biting my lip straight through, trying to hold back, because... fuckin' bloody Hell, I don't want to miss a second of this! And apparently, neither does Angel, 'cause him and I get into this silent little tiff, shiftin' our heads around to get an acceptable view. He shoves mine down... I shove him off... he shoves me back... Finally we get into a fairly decent spot for both of us, and just in time, too, as Faith slides downward, dragging her tongue in a tickling line over Buffy's body, stopping for a few minutes to suckle at her nipples, then moves on... ribcage... waist... belly...

Oh, Christ. This bloody well hurts to watch, I swear. Faith takes a hold of the thigh Buffy's got thrown over me, and lowers her face into her crotch, and I can *FEEL* the blonde Slayer's inner muscles respond to Faith's tongue butterfly-dancing over her flashpoint. They start squeezing tight, shuddering around me... and Buffy takes up this chanting sort of cry as her sister Chosen One eats her something damn ferocious. Better than that, even... I get some residual effin' beautiful goddamn tongue-work from the infinitely talented Faith, as she flicks down and around what part of my cock's not buried all the way in Buffy.

Thinking about it now... though I wasn't then... Summers gets the best damn deal out of all of us, in this menage. She tangles her hands in Faith's long hair, urging her closer, ramming her hips into her face as she comes yet again (what is this, three now?), this time soft and slow, with a cooing sort of whimper, drawing me deeper inside her as she does.

You know, I never would have nailed Buffy (so to speak) as a carpet-muncher. And I seriously doubt if it was anyone but Faith, she would be. But as Faith finishes up her little Buffymeal, and climbs back up to her face again, I really don't give a rat's ass, because now they're squirming and moaning and groaning, sharing some damn nasty-ass, sloppy, open-mouth tongue kisses, fondling each other's tits, pinching each other's nipples. Faith's hand wanders back down Buffy's stomach, and I feel her fingers slide into her snatch, tickling her already throbbing clit, and see Buffy return the favor for Faith, causing the brunette to groan and throw her legs open to it...

Enough with the looking--back to the shaggin'! My Sire must think so, too, because with a snarl, he resumes slamming into my ass with bloody *gusto*. Giving a shout of my own, I take his lead and ram into Buffy, and her and Faith keep flicking each other's nubbies like the damn world's coming to an end, sighing and yelping and crying out all the while...

You know, we'd probably make a bloody fortune doing porn. I gotta talk to the Pouf about getting a video camera.

Only problem with all this carnal bloody sweetness? It lasts about six minutes, tops. Faith goes over first, yelling, "YES! BUFFY! FUCK!", as she rams her hips up into little Buff's busy hand... which bloody well does it for me, folks, and I just sort of snarl-holler-shriek as I shoot my load deep into her... which then sets *her* off again, and she bellows at the top of her lungs, slamming back against me... And that, subsequently, pushes Angel over, and he starts almost screaming, "Oh CHRIST! OH GOD!" as he clutches me tighter, and unleashes his cold seed into my arse.

And then we're all just sort of collapse; a happy, blissed out bloody pile of vampire and Slayer flesh, tangled up in each other's arms on the damn kitchen linoleum, stroking and licking, nipping and kissing and purring...

Faith leans up on an elbow and looks down at us with a still-lusty leer, playing with one of Buffy's nipples as she says, "You know... I hope you guys aren't too wiped... because I really like some meat with my lunch... know what I mean?"

As the Slayer would say, there's just no bad here. I'll tell ya, there's nothing in the world quite like lunchtime at the old Hyperion Hotel. Gee-yah!

~END~


End file.
